Send the Rain
by Heart-Of-Memories
Summary: When Zero is caught in the crossfire of a botched mission, Suzaku is concerned. Following after the wounded man, Suzaku learns somethings that serve to strengthen the bond of friendship with the exiled prince. \Suzaku and Lelouch Friendship/


Heart's Note: First time I've written for this fandom. I watch the Dub, so pardon any inconsistancies with the Sub's storyline, all right?

Disclaimer: Code Geass is copyrighted to...hell if I know, but it isn't me.

* * *

Even in the semi-darkness brought on by the gathering stormclouds, Suzaku knew that blood was spattered over the broken concrete wreckage below the Lancelot's feet. He know's Zero was here. And he's had his suspicions about who Zero really is. He needs to reassure himself that he's wrong. He needs to know it isn't Lelouch leading the Terrorists. The radio's sqauwk startles the poor boy, and he jumps.

_"Suzaku, you'd better come back. There's a big storm rolling in." _Suzaku frowned, brow creasing as he turned to the radio at his side.

"I know, I know. I just need a little more time, Cecile. I think a friend of mine is out here..." Cecile gasps on the other end of the connection, and there is the sound of computer keys clacking.

_"You've got maybe...an hour before the storm blows in hard. I hope you find him."_ The connection is turned off, and Suzaku smiles a little. She cares for him, like his mother used to. Shaking the thought from his head, Suzaku turns his attention back to the streets beneath him. Here, a larger splatter. The wounded one had fallen, not getting up for a few moments. Thier legs must have been shaking badly, because the blood teeters in it's pattern. Green eyes narrow as he looks to where the trail leads, into an abandoned building. He doesn't really want to go in there, but a distant rumble of thunder seals the deal. If Lelouch really _is _Zero, then he'd be hurt badly. Shots had been fired during the scuffle, and Zero had gone down hard. Shaking his head, Suzaku leaves Lancelot parked at the building's entrance. He doesn't want to think that Zero is Lelouch. He doesn't want to think that his childhood friend could be bleeding to death in this cold building. He doesn't want to have to tell Nunally that her big brother won't be coming home for dinner tonight, or ever again.

He couldn't do that to the poor girl. Or to himself.

* * *

The building is dark, illuminated only by increasingly frequent flashes of lightning and Suzaku's tiny flashlight. The blood had pooled here for a moment, the wounded must have stopped to catch thier breath. Suzaku's heart clenches here. Lelouch was never good at running long distances, and the battlefield where he'd gone down was rather far away. Stopping to clear his head, faint whimpers and ragged breathing catch the attention of the Knightmare Pilot. He looks up, shining the bright light around. A shadow that moves makes him look back, and violet eyes look back at him, pupils narrowed as the light shines into them. For a moment, the two teens stare at eachother, unable to have seen this coming. But when Lelouch winces as the hand he has clutching at his side slips, the moment is broken. Flashlight dropping from his hand to clatter to the ground, Suzaku surges forward to reach his friend. Batting the pale boys hand away from his side, Suzaku's breath hitches in his chest as he sees the gaping bullet wound in his friends side. This had been from the Terrorist's side. They had shot thier own leader? Lelouch bites back a cry as Suzaku shrugs out of his jacket, pressing it to the wound to stall the bleeding. Green eyes narrowed, and Lelouch looks away as he bunches some of the cloak beneath him in one hand.

"Well? Aren't you going to take me in?" When Suzaku doesn't answer, Lelouch whirls on him.

"Answer me, dammit!" His voice suddenly cracks, and he slumps back against the concrete pole behind him in pain. Clucking his tongue, Suzaku rips a strip of cloth from his friends cloak, tying his jacket to the bullet wound.

"Settle down. You'll end up hurting yourself again if you move too much." The glare in Lelouch's eyes makes Suzaku smile, just a little. The knot he ties is firm, and Suzaku leans back a little. His hand hits something hard, and Suzaku frowns as he picks up the mask that was laying carelessly on the ground. It's cracked in places, and a piece of the visor is gone, leaving a perfectly angled hole. But the shape is right, and Suzaku can really connect the dots now. Zero is Lelouch. Lelouch is Zero. His best friend. The one who had always failed at anything to deal with exercise, was the leader of the Terrorists. It was a lot to take in, all so suddenly. Lelouch taps his knee, capturing the green-eyed boys attention. His face is contorted in pain, and Suzaku's jacket is already stained with red, but Lelouch is looking rather concerned about something. Thunder rumbles, and while Suzaku can see his friend's mouth moving, he can't hear it. He tilts his head, confused. Lelouch sighs, leaning back against the concrete.

"Never mind." Suzaku abandons the mask, leaning over his friend.

"No. What were you saying?" Lelouch looks away.

"I was asking you to take care of Nunally, if I don't make it." The rain starts, cold water seeping in through holes in the roof as Suzaku stares at his friend. It almost sounded like Lelouch was asking his final wish. Suzaku shakes his head, waving one hand in the air.

"You can take care of her youself, silly." Lelouch looks towards Suzaku, blinking in shock. Understanding flashes in the purple eyes, and he nodds as Suzaku helps him to stand.

"Yeah."

* * *

Only three people know Zero's true identity. C.C, the handler of Lelouch. Lelouch, who is Zero himself. And Suzaku, Zero's right hand man and best friend.

For what's downing an empire, if your best friend isn't by your side?

* * *

Heart's Note: I'm quite fond of this one, thank you very much. And yes, I do realize that going against the SubFan Community is a bad idea, but I dun care! RAWR!!

Kay, 'm done.


End file.
